


X is for Xenosexual

by dogpoet



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is always looking for something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for Xenosexual

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Punk Maneuverability's alphabet icons. X was for Xenosexual.

Lex had made love to many women. At least three a week for as long as he could remember. They came from all over the world. From every nation. They were of every race. Each of them beautiful in their own way. He had made love to runway models, to penniless daughters of factory workers, to college students, and to mothers. To virgins and to whores.

It didn't stop there. There were the men, too. Pouty club boys, chiselled Greeks and Italians, even a Brazilian who had kept Lex satisfied for several days.

Lex had a full-time staff devoted to finding candidates. But it seemed that even their extensive abilities had been taxed.

"I have a lovely Nubian woman, sir. I can have her here by tonight," reported the chief scout, Mr. Newton.

"The Nubians bore me," Lex said. "I've slept with three of them. Find me something different. Something I've never had before." Lex paced the room.

"What else is there?"

"It's your job to find out. Not mine," Lex retorted crossly. He itched for something exotic. Foreign.

"I know you've rejected the possibility before, but--"

"No animals!" Lex shouted. "Don't bring it up ever again." Lex had some dignity. His rule was no animals, no children, and no family members. Other than that, there were no restrictions.

Mr. Newton sighed. It was going to be a long day.

***

By 3:00 p.m., Mr. Newton was dead on his feet. He stumbled into the 7-11 for a cup of coffee. While he was waiting in line, he picked up the latest copy of the _Weekly World News_. There on the front page was his answer. He felt like Fox Mulder on the brink of a fantastic discovery.

***

It was almost Lex's bedtime. He was horny as hell and no one had brought him his nightly companion. Nothing made him crankier than having to wait.

Finally, at 9:45, Mr. Newton hurried into the library where Lex was drinking his nightcap.

"Sir!"

"Newton, I hope you have good news for me." Lex sat up in anticipation.

"Indeed, I feel I've outdone myself today," Mr. Newton reported. "You can come in now, Clark," he called out toward the hallway.

Lex's initial reaction was breathlessness. The beauty of the man before him was truly beyond compare. He was like a Greek hero, clothed in a tight red t-shirt and snug jeans.

Just as quickly, Lex's arousal fled. "What's so special about him?" he demanded.

Lex really was becoming jaded, Mr. Newton thought. Even a straight man would find Clark attractive.

"He's an alien!" Mr. Newton was exceedingly proud.

Lex paused, deliberating. "I don't believe it. Prove it to me."

Mr. Newton rushed the words. "I saw him in the _Weekly World News_ and I tracked him down for you. He's been living in Smallville, raised by poor farmers. It's amazing!"

"Prove it," Lex repeated.

Until this moment, Clark had remained silent. He had initially resisted Mr. Newton's attempts to lure him to this Metropolis mansion. But when Mr. Newton had shown him a picture of Lex and had offered him unfathomed amounts of money, Clark had relented. It was really the picture that did it. And seeing Lex in person was even more of a thrill.

"I can see through things," Clark said. You have a breath mint in your bathrobe pocket. And four chocolate flavored condoms."

Lex peered down at his pocket indignantly, as if the pocket had suddenly ceased to be opaque.

"More," Lex demanded.

Clark superspeeded to Lex, who looked shocked to find Clark suddenly in his lap. "I can float, too," Clark said, almost bragging. He took Lex in his arms and levitated them above the couch.

That did it. "Mr. Newton, leave us, please."

Mr. Newton bowed and exited. Another day's work done. He had no idea what he would do tomorrow, but he'd think about it after a good night's sleep.

Lex extricated himself from Clark's arms as they sank gently back onto the couch. "How old are you, Clark?"

"Eighteen," Clark answered truthfully, already feeling bereft. "How old are you?"

The question surprised Lex. "Twenty-five," he said. "Take off your shirt."

Clark did as he was told.

"Beautiful," Lex whispered, trailing his fingers across Clark's skin.

Clark closed his eyes, drowning in the sensation.

"I don't make love like normal people do," Lex breathed. He bowed his head and bit down hard on Clark's left nipple. "Does that bother you?"

"I'm not normal," came the reply.

"Good." Lex stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go to my room."

Clark marvelled at the ornate statues and decorations along the marble-tiled halls that led to Lex's chamber. He'd never been somewhere like this. It was beautiful and foreign.

They came to a heavy wooden door and Lex opened it with a flourish. Inside was an enormous bed with dark purple sheets. A canopy trailed yards of white gauzy fabric that surrounded the bed like a cloud.

Lex turned to smile at Clark who was looking around in amazement.

"Do you like it?"

In answer, Clark bent to remove his shoes and socks. He paused for a moment to let his feet absorb the feel of the tile.

"Get on the bed," Lex ordered, his voice husky and urgent.

Clark obeyed, entering the sumptuous haven. He felt almost like a child. Back then, he had pretended his bed was another world. Or he had imagined his treehouse was a ship. This bed felt like that. Like it could fly away somewhere.

Lex let his robe fall to the floor. Clark watched him, fascinated. Everything was so new. So strange, including the body of the man before him. Clark had never made love in a bed like this. He'd had quick fucks in clubs that summer he had run away. He'd had awkward, illicit fumblings in cars in Smallville. But never this.

Lex crawled up onto the bed and straddled Clark's jean-clad hips. "What else can you do?" he asked. His cock stood at attention, not wanting to miss a moment of this new experience.

Clark swallowed. "I can set fires with my eyes."

"I bet you can," Lex said.

"But I can control it now," Clark added hurriedly. _Usually_, he thought to himself. Tonight would test his will.

"So..." Lex ran his hand along the hard length in Clark's jeans. "Do you look any different?"

"There's only one way to find out." Clark was regaining his equilibrium. He lifted his hips wantonly.

Lex wasted no time. Unbutton. Unzip. Strip. The shorts and the jeans ended up on the floor.

The joy of sex was the exploration. It was why Lex insisted upon a new partner several times a week. There was only so much to do with one person before you knew all of their kinks. Before you knew all the things that turned them on. Before you'd touched every part of them.

There were so many questions he had about Clark. Lex suspected that this particular boy might take several days of his time. Even if Clark had been simply human, he would have been among the most mesmerizingly beautiful humans Lex had ever brought to his bed.

Sex wasn't about physical gratification, although Lex certainly didn't mind that part. He had frustrated many of his lovers by taking too long to get to the main show, as it were. Clark's age meant that he might grow impatient with the pace. But it also meant he needed less recovery time.

Lex leaned in and kissed Clark gently. Just lips. Slow kisses. Lingering kisses. Clark moaned and lifted his hips again, eager, but enjoying the teasing.

Lex finally opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to lick at Clark's upper lip. Then he began to let himself go, plundering Clark's mouth ruthlessly. He let his tongue follow the curve of Clark's teeth, the arch of his palate.

Clark felt like Lex's tongue was cleaving him in two, opening him like a wound. He almost didn't want to move. He wanted to stay still, to let Lex touch and taste and find. Sensation overwhelmed him, rushing headlong into his brain, almost too fast to be processed.

Then Lex bit down hard on Clark's lower lip.

"I'm indestructible," Clark sighed. "I can't bleed."

"What else?"

"I like tabasco sauce and chocolate," Clark said.

Lex laughed and looked Clark in the eye. "That has nothing to do with being alien."

"It does! Do you know anyone else who likes those two things together?"

"I guess not."

"It's my alien taste buds."

"Where are the rest of your people?" Lex asked, sitting up. It was time to begin the real tease. He settled himself between Clark's legs, near his feet. He took the left foot in his hand and smoothed his thumb over the arch.

"They're gone. The planet exploded and they sent me here so I would live."

What a lonely life, Lex thought, feeling rare sympathy. But Clark wasn't here for sympathy. Lex bent Clark's leg and lifted his foot. He placed an open-mouthed kiss where his thumb had been. Clark responded with another moan and a pitiful begging sound.

Clark's arms were tan, but his feet and legs were pale, untouched by the sun. Lex moved his mouth to Clark's inner ankle, admiring the delicate veins and fine bones. He ran his hands over the dark hairs on Clark's shin, observed that they grew sparser on his calves.

The back of Clark's knee was hairless, and Lex spent a minute licking and sucking the spot, elliciting desperate pleas from his lover.

"You like that?" Lex asked.

"No one ever kissed me there." Clark writhed around on the bed, hoping he wouldn't lose control of his powers. His cock was so hard, he thought he was going to combust. He didn't know the rules, didn't know if it was okay, but he couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed his cock and began pumping. He kept his eyes open, watching to see Lex's reaction.

Lex stopped what he was doing and gave Clark's acitivities all of his attention.

"Tell me what you think about when you jerk off," Lex said.

"Um..." Clark tried to think, but found it almost impossible. "After this, I'll think about you."

Then he was coming, shielding his cock with one hand so nothing ended up where it shouldn't. Lex clearly wasn't upset. In fact, he looked hungrier than ever. If that was possible. He grabbed several tissues and handed them to Clark.

"Where was I?" Lex asked, contemplating the spread.

"My knee." Clark couldn't believe he remembered.

"That's right." Lex's own erection was demanding to be serviced. But self-control was one of Lex's strengths. Martial arts and meditation had taught him how to ignore the physical body. He took a deep breath and resumed his task.

Dark hairs feathered along Clark's thighs, and Lex proceeded upward, spending a good amount of time on the bit of skin just shy of Clark's balls. He placed a light kiss on Clark's already hardening shaft, then scooted down toward Clark's feet again. It was time for the other leg.

Clark wondered at Lex's endurance. Clark may have been superhuman in many ways, but Lex outdid him in this department. By the time Lex finished lavishing attention on Clark's right leg, Clark was ready to come again. He reached for his dick, stroking gently.

"Not yet," Lex said, and put his hand on Clark's, stilling it.

"You're killing me."

"How many times can you go in one night?"

"I don't know. At least once more after this, I guess. I've never tried."

"I like when I can teach someone something new about himself." Lex took Clark's hand in his and pressed his thumb into the palm, massaging.

"God!" Clark twisted around, overwhelmed. "That feels so good."

Clark's fingernails were blunt and neatly trimmed. It must have been the alien invulnverability because there were no callouses. Just smooth skin on his palms. And a lifeline like none Lex had ever seen.

"Did you know, I spent some time with a gypsy girl, once? She taught me to read palms." Lex remembered her fondly. She had been quite beautiful.

"What does my palm say?" Clark asked, distracted and desperate.

"It says you'll live for a very long time."

"Forever?" Clark asked, worried. He'd often thought with sadness of a world without his friends and family.

"No. Not forever." Lex tongued between Clark's fingers and bit at the fleshy section between thumb and forefinger. Every inch of Clark was delicious. Lex licked a nail, too, just to feel its smooth, hard texture under his sensitive tongue.

Clark's wrists, though not as sensitive as his palms, were still responsive. And his inner elbows lit fireworks, apparently, because it was during Lex's exploration of the right inner elbow that Clark lost control, looked toward the fireplace, and lit the logs with a glance.

"I'm sorry." Clark hoped Lex wouldn't kick him out of his bed.

"That was amazing," Lex commented, then took hold of Clark's cock. "I suppose we should take some of the pressure off before you set fire to the ceiling."

Clark wasn't the only one feeling the pressure. Lex was about to lose control himself. But he checked his need and began jerking Clark off. Clark's face in ecstasy was a sight to see, and Lex would never forget it. No matter how many other lovers he had.

It took Clark longer to come on the second go. Lex's control was severely compromised. All he wanted to do was be inside Clark.

"Lex?" Clark's eyes were glazed and half-closed in post-orgasmic lassitude.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just let it go?" Clark reached for Lex's cock, his warm hands enclosing it, his thumb massaging the head.

"It's better this way."

Clark shook his head. "I don't think so."

Before Lex could think of a response, he was on his back, spread out on the dark comforter, opened and laid out for Clark to see.

Clark hesitated for a moment, wondering if he'd gone too far. But the initial panic in Lex's eyes receded. Clark smoothed his hands over Lex's hips, then bent to his task.

"Condoms," Lex said without much conviction. But it was too late, because Clark's tongue was swiping across the tip of his cock.

Lex felt like Clark was everywhere at once. It was entirely possible given his abilities. His finger exploring the cleft of Lex's ass, his thumb gently massaging Lex's balls. Lex watched as more and more of his dick disappeared inside the slick heat of Clark's mouth.

It had been years since Lex had gotten a blow job without a condom. His appetites were voracious, but now that he'd survived his rebellious phase, he insisted upon safety. On both sides.

But there was no stopping Clark now. He moved up and down with amazing speed, working Lex with his tongue, sucking, licking. It was the most amazing sensation. Lex finally closed his eyes and relaxed, determined not to worry about it.

When he finally came, it was the most powerful release he'd had in months. Maybe even a year.

The next thing Lex knew, he was opening his eyes to see Clark licking the come from his lips. Lex groaned, turned on despite his state. Clark leaned in and kissed him deeply, forcefully, his tongue reaching for Lex's insides. Lex clung to Clark for dear life. Their legs intertwined as their heated kissing continued.

Impossible as it seemed, Clark was hard again. Lex looked forward to taking care of that problem. When he had recovered his faculties, he rolled them both over so that Clark was on his back.

"You interrupted me," Lex pouted.

"But it was a good interruption."

"Of course. But there's still unmarked territory over here." Lex examined Clark thoughtfully. "I haven't even gotten to your back yet."

"In the interest of time..." Clark looked over at the clock, which informed them that it was nearly midnight. "Maybe I should turn over." He wriggled until Lex let him up, then he rolled onto his stomach.

"I like backs," Lex said.

"Mm... You know, I hope we can do this again because I haven't even gotten to you yet."

Lex tensed. "I'm sure Mr. Newton told you my policies."

"Rules were meant to be broken, don't you think?" Clark looked over his shoulder.

Lex wasn't sure whether to fire Newton for failing to be explicit enough or to give him a raise for finding this breathtaking creature who now lay on his bed. The decision would have to be made in the morning when he could think clearly.

Rather than answer Clark, Lex knelt and bit one of the cheeks of his ass. Clark ground his hips into the bed in response. Being hairless, Lex had always been fascinated by his lovers' hair. He noticed the fine fuzz at the base of Clark's spine, just above his crack. Between his cheeks, the hair grew darker and coarser, framing the pinkness of the puckered skin. Lex didn't have to do more than look. His cock wanted to be inside Clark, and it grew hard at the thought.

There would be time enough for that.

Lex slid his hands up Clark's smooth back, his thumbs bumping over the vertebrae.

"You're so beautiful," Lex said.

No one had ever told Clark that before. He'd been called hot and cute and a good fuck, but not beautiful. He felt precious and rare. Then he remembered what Mr. Newton had said. One night. Maybe two. In rare cases, three. But Clark had agreed anyway. It didn't seem like such a bad way to earn 2,000 dollars. And, besides, he wanted Lex. He would have done this for free.

Clark didn't want it to be over. He wondered, briefly, if the night would go on forever if he could just keep going. Keep getting hard, keep using his tongue, and his abilities to seduce Lex.

He could feel Lex's mouth on his neck, then on his ear. Every gesture was erotic and laden with heat. Lex's cock was hard again, the tip trailing against Clark's back.

"I want you inside me," Clark said, turning his upper body around slightly so he could see Lex.

"Not yet. Turn over."

Clark settled on his back and Lex regarded him appraisingly. He raised Clark's arms above his head and ran his fingers through the soft hair under his arms. There was an old Irish legend about finding your destiny in a woman with raven-black hair at her four cardinal points. But what good were legends?

A light trail of hair led from Clark's belly downward. Then the hairs became dark and thick. Lex combed his fingers through them, testing the texture. Clark's cock was a nice size, not too big, and by no means small. Lex hefted it in his fist. He liked something to hold onto.

Clark gazed at him with longing. It wasn't always that Lex's partners matched his ardor, or desired him as much as he desired them. But he could see it in Clark's eyes: raw attraction and need. It filled Lex with the urge to possess Clark, to claim him, to make sure he never forgot his night with Lex Luthor.

Lex tamped the emotion down. He didn't want to give in to it, because that would be weak. He didn't want to lose control. There had been enough of that tonight.

Clark raised his knees and spread his legs, then he took Lex's hand and guided it down between his asscheeks.

"Not yet," Lex said again.

But Clark held onto his hand, pressing Lex's finger against his hole.

"I don't feel pain," Clark whispered and closed his eyes. He pushed against Lex's hand, moaning softly.

As if pulled by some irresistible natural force, Lex reached for the lube and the condoms. Slicking his finger, he finally pressed inside Clark. The heat was so real, so immediate.

Clark began to breathe more quickly. Lex's finger was so small, yet it managed to spark all of Clark's nerves. Clark kept his eyes closed, trying to maintain control of the heat vision. And the strength. And the floating. Sex took an amazing amount of sheer will, especially when it was this good. But Clark was able to get a handle on it and allow himself to relax.

Lex sensed the shift in Clark's energy and added another finger, sliding them in and out.

Suddenly, Clark opened his eyes. "Do it now," he said.

Lex wasn't used to taking orders in bed, but he'd discuss that with Clark later. For now, he was willing to oblige. He rolled the condom onto his pulsing cock. "On your knees," he said.

Clark shook his head. "No. Like this." He'd always done it quick and dirty, never face to face. If Lex Luthor was going to fuck him, he wanted to see it.

It appeared as if they might have hit a stalemate. Lex stared at Clark stubbornly.

"I'm stronger than you are," Clark said. "I once lifted three cars and piled them on top of one another."

"Really?" Lex whispered, amazed. As if it had a mind of its own, Lex's cock found what it wanted.

"I once stopped a runaway bus with just my body," Clark said, playing the game.

Lex pushed inside Clark, entranced. "Can you fly?" he asked.

"Not yet." Clark pulled Lex closer until he was all the way inside. Clark wrapped his legs around Lex, holding him tightly.

They moved together in a slow rhythm, not in a hurry now that they were joined.

Clark would remember this feeling for the rest of his life. This contentment. Being filled, being adored. He tried not to think about tomorrow when this would no longer be his. He couldn't explain it. Couldn't explain the connection, the feelings Lex brought out in him.

"Kiss me," Clark said.

Lex slowed his movements and lowered his mouth to Clark's. They kissed sweetly, exploring each other's mouths, tongues meeting and sliding against one another.

Clark closed his eyes and committed every detail to memory.

***

When Lex woke, he felt better than he'd felt in ages. His stomach tingled as he remembered the previous night. He was actually sorry it was over.

As his consciousness increased, he became aware that someone was in the bed with him. Clark. His dark hair was mussed, and he was asleep.

Lex sighed. If he'd told Newton once, he'd told him a thousand times: no sleepovers.

Lex supposed it didn't matter that much, since he planned to ask Clark to stay a second night. He hadn't quite had his fill of the alien. But he didn't want Clark getting any ideas. After all, this was business.

Just then, Clark opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. In the soft light of the morning, Lex could see the real color of Clark's eyes: green, bright and beautiful.

"Good morning," Lex said, wondering why he wasn't kicking Clark out.

Clark smiled and reached for Lex. Lex didn't pull away.

Maybe, Lex thought, just this once, he'd allow it.


End file.
